gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Savestra
|related = Elegy Retro Custom Retinue Warrener |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = savestra |handlingname = SAVESTRA |textlabelname = SAVESTRA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Annis Savestra (Japanese: サベストラ, Sabesutora) is a 2-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on January 2nd, 2018, during the Savestra Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Savestra is a compact 2-door coupe heavily based on the with influences from other mid-1970's Japanese coupes including the , as seen on the front grille of the car, (specifically the GS-R) which the rear is based on and the Coupe (Levin & Tureno) which the middle section is based on. The taillights are based on the . It appears with high profile tyres and wheel arch extensions as standard. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Savestra has good acceleration and top speed, but where it really stands out is traction. Despite the high torque delivered to the rear wheels, the high traction keeps the wheels glued to the road, making the car great for track races with lots of tight turns. However, this grip makes it hard to drift or powerslide with the vehicle. It also has an annoying tendency to downshift if a drift is not initiated properly, although the short gear ratio helps it recover quickly. Like the Futo, the vehicle is powered by an Inlime-4 engine bearing four throttle bodies. Unlike most vehicles with similar engine, the throttle bodies are facing towards the engine rather than to a side of the vehicle. With the "Exposed Turbos" modification, two turbochargers are added to the vehicle, although they have no performance effect unless the actual "Turbo" modification is installed. ;Weapon The Savestra can equip two driver-controlled machine guns on its front, which perform the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against players and vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Savestra-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Savestra can be modified at Los Santos Customs, although the weapons can only be accessed by a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Savestra-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Promotional poster of the Savestra. Savestra-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Savestra on Legendary Motorsport. Savestra-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Savestra on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Savestra-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Savestra on Rockstar Games Social Club. Savestra-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Savestra on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $990,000. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Savestra is Channel X. *When the "Annis" livery is selected, the Savestra heavily resembles a Nissan Skyline (Kenmeri) with a vintage racing livery. *When the "Classic Racing Livery" is selected, the Savestra heavily resembles the Liberty Walk Mazda RX3. *Upon igniting the engine, the vehicle emits a unique sound, wherein the engine can be heard warming up for a brief moment, this sound is reminiscent to those heard on real-world vehicles using Wankel engines. **Furthermore, the vehicle itself has a similar loud revving and accelerating sound effect to that found on rotary-powered vehicles. References Navigation }}pl:Savestra es:Savestra Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Tuners Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online